In many situations, emergency buttons are installed for accidents. Conventionally these emergency buttons use analog transmission systems. However, currently digital systems are more and more popular and are widely used in many fields. However, conventional emergency buttons are not suitable for the digital system and thus are inconvenient in many practical usages.
Furthermore, conventional emergency button is a design with one button and fixed receivers so that the usages of these buttons are confined and are not suitable in current environments.
Therefore, inventor of the present invention is eager to have a new digital and multi-purposes design which can improve above mentioned defects in the prior art.